Algo Em Comum
by WhiteBaron
Summary: Ele começava a perceber que não pertencia a lugar nenhum.


Eu gosto de shippings alternativos, tá?! Justin é um favorito pessoal.

* * *

><p><em>"Cabeça erguida, ombros para trás... isso.<em> _Hoje é o dia__. Hoje vamos encontrar uma garota._ _Uma garota _normal_. "_

Justin olhou ansiosamente para as taças de champagne que todo mundo na sala parecia estar bebendo, e, em seguida, para baixo, para a sua própria taça de cristal, que continha água gelada.

_"Arrume sua gravata."_

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Ele amava seus pais, muito, mas, ao ficar mais velho, ele veio a perceber que o preconceito de sangue não era exclusividade da comunidade bruxa. E, sendo nascido-trouxa, ele teve a infelicidade de sofrer preconceito em ambos os mundos.

Sua família queria que ele se casasse com uma garota boa, 'normal', trouxa, que, inevitavelmente, não terá nada em comum com; e as bruxas que considerava adequadas para a sua estipe não estavam interessadas em qualquer um que não fosse Harry Potter, ou outros bruxos famosos que tiveram laços com trouxas quase inexistentes em suas vidas.

Ele suspirou e bebeu um gole de sua água fria. Ele entendia a razão de sua mãe não o permitir o consumo de álcool, para que este não lhe afrouxasse os lábios e assustasse as pessoas com a verdade de como ele vive sua vida no dia-a-dia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele poderia ter usado algo para tornar o desfile inane de riqueza na sala mais tolerável.

"Justin?"

Ele virou-se, assustada com a voz familiar, e, mais ainda, pela face.

"_Hermione_?"

Ela sorriu para ele. "Eu pensei que fosse você. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu ... meus pais ... você sabe," ele gaguejou sem jeito.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Os meus também. Bem, meus avós maternos, tecnicamente, embora eu não acho que meus pais tenham os desencorajado de qualquer maneira. "

"Oh," ele disse, atordoado. "Eles seriam...?"

Ela vasculhou o grande salão de baile com os olhos e, em seguida, fez um gesto em direção à sua esquerda. "Meu avós estão ali. Audrey e Bertram Wilkes. Ela é a única naquele terrível chapéu azul. Eu não reconheço o casal com quem eles estão falando."

Justin sorriu para ela. "Minha mãe está lá", disse ele, inclinando a cabeça na direção da direita. "O mais feio vestido rosa que alguém já viu na história, além daquele que Parkinson usava para o Baile de Inverno. Custou-lhe uma nota, aposto."

Hermione riu, esgueirando um olhar para ver se ela poderia ver a Sra. Finch-Fletchley. "Onde está o seu pai?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Fugiu, provavelmente. Ambos são bons amigos com os anfitriões, mas ele e Mr. Brenin foram colegas de escola."

"Ah. Um jogo na televisão, então?"

"Isso seria o meu palpite. Ou isso, ou eles se encontraram com todos os outros maridos arrastados para essa coisa, e foram jogar bilhar e fumar charutos."

Ela riu de novo e ele sentiu seu coração começar a bater um pouco mais difícil em sua caixa torácica. "Parece que você sabe com a experiência. "

"Já estive em um monte dessas coisas", admitiu. "Especialmente nos últimos tempos, com... Você sabe."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. _Com a guerra_, foi a declaração silenciosa que pairava entre eles. E é necessário permanecer silenciosa, porque em uma sala lotada, cheia de trouxas, havia determinado a haver _alguém _ouvindo, mesmo se apenas inadvertidamente.

"Minha avó me fez vir a esta festa, porque ela tem essa idéia de que eu vou ambicionar alguma 'Horrível, insípida carreira de nível superior como uma garota de classe média' para se rebelar contra a família como a minha mãe fez. Acho que ela está tentando arranjar meu casamento, ou, no mínimo, um namoro, em um esforço para não deixar isso acontecer."

"Então ela não sabe?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Apenas meus pais. Leis, e tudo mais."

"Claro"

Eles trocaram sorrisos meio ariscos e tomou um gole de água - que, Justin observou com agrado, era o que Hermione também estava bebendo.

"Você já se sentiu ... Eu não sei ... não é realmente uma parte de nenhum?"

_Era uma pergunta tola,_ pensou em retrospecto imediato. _Era Hermione Granger, a heroína de guerra._ _É claro que ela sentia como parte da comunidade bruxa. Merlin, ele era um idiota._

"Sempre."

Ele piscou e, em seguida, olhou para ela. _Realmente_ olhou para ela.

_Ela estava tão triste, tão dividida, tão... parecida com ele._

"Olha. Você quer sair daqui? Eu poderia tomar um pouco de ar fresco."

Um sorriso se contorceu nos cantos dos lábios e ela olhou ao redor da sala antes de dar-lhe um aceno.

Ele não sabia se alguma coisa sairia disso, porque ele tinha ouvido que ela estava sendo sondada por um punhado de bruxos que a maioria das bruxas venderiam suas almas para sair com, mas...

_Ela era como ele, presa no meio-termo._

_E talvez isso fosse o suficiente para fazer com que ela o notasse._

* * *

><p>Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de PM ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!<p>

This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through PM or in the comments.


End file.
